Daydream
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: ¿Es Shaka tan solo una volatil ilusión producto de la droga que Aioria se inyecta cada día con el objeto de contemplarlo aunque sea por breves instantes? Sueño de día, una fantasía efímera. Yaoi, OneShot, ShakaxAioria


**Fan Fic dedicado a Leto Antenora. Gracias por ser buena amiga.**

**Pareja: ShakaxAioria One Shot**

* * *

**Daydream**

Después de frotar mi brazo, seguida y diversamente en cada punto que sufre una estimulación por parte del único piquete, me recargué sobre una columna con las pupilas dilatadas ante la expresión de plena satisfacción.

El gozo de mis dosis no me lo interrumpe nadie, por eso desconecto el teléfono y cierro la puerta con todos los seguros.

Los sonidos que profiere mi boca son ahogados cuando así lo requiero.

Me dejé sumir en un éxtasis completo mientras, no puedo decir que pacientemente por que nunca he tenido esa virtud, esperaba el mayor aturdimiento al ver pasar la preferida de mis fantasías.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente.

Te materializaste frente a mis ojos, no fuiste una simple imagen volátil sostenida en mi mente.

Al principio eras borroso, pero poco a poco fuiste tomando una forma más sólida: tu cabello aspiró lo amarillo de sol y se tiñó en un instante de rubio, como un campo de trigo en pleno día de primavera añeja.

Por otra parte, tu piel tomó un poco de sombra, un poco de las paredes desnudas de mi propio espacio y de una escarcha invisible que no nos era palpable en aquel momento. Tus matices carnales se volvieron tersos, como arena húmeda salada.

Tu cuerpo era esbelto: como si la misma diosa de la belleza te hubiera esculpido a su capricho y semejanza.

Tus ojos tardan más en llegar a ser tales; normalmente no los abres hasta después de un tiempo ya que tu imaginación trabaja a un ritmo impresionante, dándole a tu pupila el color de un cielo despejado de sueños de viento, el brillo de una estrella solitaria demasiado al norte, la calidez de un verso romántico (mas no empalagoso) y el lleno de miles de recuerdos y sentimientos que rematan en una puntada de alegría infinita el vacío de los días.

Así que, por el momento, te limitaste a quedarte de pie frente a mí.

Ya no cabía en la sorpresa, eras lo más hermosos que jamás había visto y cada día tu belleza parecía aumentar al tiempo en que el sol se balanceaba en el oeste y cuando la luna brincaba por encima del océano.

Después de unos breves instantes en los que permanecimos impávidos, comenzaste a caminar por mi casa.

Al principio con torpeza, tus movimientos zigzagueantes te hacen tambalear por el cuarto, tropezando con todos los muebles que se interponen en tu camino.

Y es que todavía no haces uso de tus ojos. Aún no están listos para aventurarse en este mundo.

Poco a poco, vas tomando confianza en ti mismo y haces uso de tu tacto. Estiras los brazos, por el momento tus manos serán las que vean por ti.

Reconoces los rincones, las texturas y los objetos. Escucho que respiras con dificultad.

¿Te estás ahogando a caso?

Es una posibilidad, ya que no eres un ser terrenal y por lo tanto no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de aire...

Me levanto a toda velocidad, ¡mi dios! ¡no puedes irte ahora!

Estoy cerca de ti, más sin embargo me detengo a escasos centímetros. ¿Qué sucedería si te tocase con mis manos impuras y mortales?

No quiero ni pensarlo…

De pronto te vuelves bruscamente hacia mí, en un movimiento que indica tu caída repentina. Más ésta es evitada gracias a que te aferras a mi cuello, abrazándolo con ambos brazos. Dejas tu cabeza caer sobre mi pecho.

Sólo alcanzo a ver la cascada dorada de tus cabellos, reposada en tu espalda. Siento tu aliento empapado por el susto del tropiezo.

Estás tibio…

No sé que decirte ¿algún consuelo?

¿Serviría de algo?

La perfección no necesita consuelo, a excepción de que no haya nadie allí para amarla…

Para idolatrarla…

Das unos pasitos hacia delante, te abrazas más a mi cuello, apretándolo entre tus brazos. Estiras la cabeza y la colocas sobre mi hombro, con tu mentón clavándose en él.

-Aioria…- susurras en mi oído, y me estremezco de escuchar los sonidos viniendo de tu dulce boca. Siento el aliento que proviene de tus celestiales labios, el cual se desliza cálido en mi oreja. Te acercas más, percibo que te paras en las puntas de tus pies para alcanzar mejor y entonces tuerces el cuello hacia la derecha.

Muerdes el cartílago de mi oreja dulcemente.

Parece haber sido un gran esfuerzo para ti, ya que te dejas caer de golpe, vencido, sobre mi pecho, en donde aprietas la frente contra mis pectorales.

No sé que decir, o siquiera si decir algo…

Te rodeo con mis brazos, el temor de que de repente puedas desvanecerte en el aire como si nunca hubieras existido me hace hacerlo con lentitud. Cuando ya te tengo entre ellos, aprieto fuerte.

Te quiero siempre aquí; aquí junto a la válvula de todos los torrentes de sangre; aquí junto al espíritu de mi alma que te anhela.

Aquí donde me afectas…

Es terrible pensar, que poco a poco irás destruyéndome. Sin importar lo que yo te dé o lo que pueda pasar, tú me irás sofocando cada vez un tanto más…

Asfixiándome, siendo el tormento de todos los días.

Cuando piense en ti me ahogaré en la angustia; un sudor frío recorrerá cada uno de los centímetros que abarquen los poros abiertos de mi piel. Y mis ojos querrán salirse de su órbita por poseer tu imagen otra vez…

Y cuando al fin me aplique mi dosis, la que me llevará sin resquebrajaduras en el camino, dejaré de sufrir por contemplarte. Tan magnífico y hermoso como ahora.

Pensar que eres tan inocente, pero que tu esencia no lo es…

Más ahora que te tengo aquí a mi merced, siento que ya todo es perfecto, y que eso ha de quedar de lado.

¿Qué más dan las consecuencias que me imponga el futuro si puedo vivirlo junto a ti?

Aunque sea algo volátil…

Y ahora no me importa lo que suceda; que pase lo que tenga que pasar, que el destino depare lo que considere de su justicia.

Sin prisa ni precipitación alguna, por que deseo disfrutar el momento al máximo, te separo un poco de mí y tomo tu rostro entre mis manos con delicadeza.

Hay algo que pende de mis pestañas al parpadear: creo que son lágrimas. Pero no sabría decirte si son de emoción o de cierta tristeza del temor.

Continúas con los ojos cerrados. Al observarte tan callado una inmensa ternura se desborda en mí.

Beso tu frente con sumo cuidado y suavidad. Puedo percibir en tus mejillas un ligero rubor, el cual acaricio con mi mano, como si quisiera borrar el color.

Y la intención crece,

Y no me abstengo,

Y me pierdo en el deseo

Y la tentación.

Me acerco a tu boca y poso sobre ella mis labios.

Cierro los ojos, para estar a la par contigo.

Tus labios son lo más delicioso que en la vida he saboreado: degustarlos ha sido lo mejor que he podido hacer. En un momento tomo confianza y me atrevo a morderlos, para después introducir mi lengua, en tu boca, la cual se topa con la tuya y así comienzan a juguetear.

Un extraño impulso me encierra en la acción de abrir los ojos. Y entonces puedo ver que tú también los tienes abiertos…

Te suelto abruptamente, observando con cuidado la eternidad en tus orbes, sí, la belleza del universo concentrada en esos iris.

Y yo, el mortal decadente que los contempla, que necesita de ellos para saber que los sueños existen y que las estrellas se pueden alcanzar.

Pero el precio de tocarlas es quemarte con el sol, y cortarte con las faldas de la luna.

Un rictus triste se dibuja en mi rostro cuando, como un cometa suicida, vas desapareciendo.

Duras lo que el crepúsculo hasta el amanecer.

Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás.

Sin embargo, estoy tranquilo.

Estoy contento.

Hoy ya te he visto.

Y con eso basta.

Para ser feliz….


End file.
